


Breathe

by Saphirablue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirablue/pseuds/Saphirablue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coolbreeze1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbreeze1/gifts).



> Written for Coolbreeze1 in the 2010 Comment Fic Meme at Sheppard H/C on Livejournal  
> Prompt: Sheppard in a surfing accident

He can't breathe. His lungs are burning and demanding air but he can't breathe. Water. All around him is water. It isn't that deep, he knows that, but he doesn't know which way is up and which is down. He can't get to the surface. He can't breathe. His back is on fire. Blacks dots are dancing in his vision. His body is demanding air, screaming at him to just take a breath, to end this agony but he can't. He's underwater, surrounded by liquid he isn't able to breathe. The dots are getting bigger and bigger and finally he gives in to his body's demand and takes a breath. Everything goes dark.

ooo

The sense that somebody is near him wakes him up and while he is struggling to open his eyes he hears a beeping sound and the rustling of clothes. He finally manages to open his eyes and has to blink to chase the blur away. What he sees lets him realise that he is propped up on his right side and that he can only see white. Then the white moves and he recognises it as a lab coat. He manages to move his head a bit and arms, an IV stand and finally the profile of a face comes into view. Carson, that's Carson Beckett his mind supplies. He tries to speak but he only manages to produce a whispering croak. Carson must have heard him anyway because his head wipes around and Carsons gaze settles on him. Then Carson smiles and turns away. Turning to John again, he has a cup with a straw in his hand and says: „Just a little sip, Colonel.“

John takes that sip and tries to speak again. This time he succeeds: „I'm alive?“

Carsons smile falters for a moment before he answers: „Yes, John. You are.“

„Why?“ Carson looks confused and a bit alarmed and so John clarifies: „How? How did I make it out of there?“

Carsons face looses the confusion and answers: „Your fans, luck and chance.“

Now John must have made a confused face because Carson starts explaining: „It seems that you have some fans who are watching you surfing every week. Two Athosian boys, Segna and Rinto. When they saw you getting into trouble, they ran back to the settlement to get help. Sergeant Stackhouse and Privates Miller, Henderson and Campell were there and helping with building the new storage room. They took the Jumper back to the beach and Private Miller managed to get you out of the water. Apparently, he's been a Lifeguard for some time on Earth. When he got you out you weren't breathing and there was no pulse. They took turns doing CPR while Sgt. Stackhouse flew back to the City on top speed. By the time the Jumper landed in the bay you were already breathing on your own again. But since you breathed in water pneumonia developed and we had a hard time battling it. But your fever finally broke a couple of days ago and your lungs are clearing up. Your back is healing nicely too. Pending some neurological tests I don't think that you suffered permanent damage."

Carson is once again doing something with the IV and checking some other things – essentially giving John time to think about what he just said. And John is doing that. He now remembers the beautiful but higher then normal waves, the fun of riding them, his wipe out on an especially high wave, being captured in the maelstrom of the wave, scraping against the bottom of the Ocean, his back burning, not being able to breath, he can't breath, he -

"Colonel! John! It is alright! You are safe! Calm down and take deep breaths! In and out! Yes, that's it. In and out!"

John is trying to control his breathing and slowly he manages to slow it down to a normal rate. Carson is watching him with a concerned expression and is starting to say something but John beats him to it: "I'm alright. It's just... It was..."

"Too close?", Carson supplies.

John can only nod. It has been too close and if those boys haven't been watching or the Sergeant and his men would have finished the construction early – he wouldn't be sitting here and thinking about the what if. He takes a shuddering breath and pushes everything in the back of his mind.

Carson startles him with a question: "Are you up for visitors? Your Team has camped out in the waiting room ever since you were brought into the infirmary."

His Team! Again John can only nod and he smiles when Carson comes back and he sees the faces of his Team.

ooo

Two months later find John standing on the very beach he had his accident. He watches the waves rolling in and takes a deep breath before turning to Segna and Rinto. They are clutching their boards and are watching the waves with excitement. John smiles before saying: "The first thing you have to learn is to stand on your board. Everything else will come with time."


End file.
